I'm sorry
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: When Blake is seriously injured,Yang can't help but feel guilty for it.


She washes, and washes, and washes, trying to get her hands back to their pale color. No matter how much soap or warm water she uses, her hands still are a tint of red. But she keeps on washing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Yang curses after another failed attempt to wash her hands. She turns off the water, and starts to dry off her hands with the paper towels in the bathroom. She curses yet again when she still sees her hands a bit red.

Yang places her back on the smooth wall, and starts to slide down it. "I'm such an idiot." She says once she is on the ground. Yang buries her face into her legs, trying her best to hold back the tears in her eyes. "If I had listened to her, none of this would have happen."

There is a knock. Yang removes her face from her legs. There is another knock. "Yang? You okay in there?" Weiss says through the door. When Yang doesn't answer, Weiss opens the door. She looks at Yang, and frowns. "I take that as a no."

"Have you gotten any news on her yet?" Yang asks, standing up.

"Not as of yet, but I would think we would soon. Ruby is worried about you."

"She shouldn't be worried about me."

"I can't blame her Yang. How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Yang snaps at her sister's partner. "I…just…"

"How about we just go wait? Okay?" Weiss walks out of the bathroom, Yang following close behind her. The two walk into the waiting room. Ruby is sitting on one of the chair in the room, her leg bouncing up and down. She spots her sister and her partner, and is about to speak, but closes her mouth when Weiss shakes her head.

Yang sits down, chairs away from her sister and Weiss. She stares at the pale blue tile below her. She closes her eyes, trying to keep the bloody imagines of early that day from playing in her head. She is able to keep some at bay, but some leak through. Red and black imagines flash through her head. Yang shakes her head, trying to get rid of the images.

"Yang?" Ruby says. The blonde looks up. Her sister is standing right next to her, worriment in her silver eyes. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine Rube, I just…" Yang grips the side of her head as she fights the images. "I just keep seeing flashes of what happen."

Ruby is about to speak again, when she hears footsteps. All three girls look towards the sound of the footsteps. An older man, a doctor, has walked into the waiting room. Yang jumps out of her chair, nearly knocking it over as she does so. The doctor sticks his hand up, stopping Yang from coming close to him.

"Settle down." He says.

"Is she okay?" Yang asks.

"She is alive and stable, but she is still in critical condition."

"Is she…Is she going to live?"

The doctor takes a long, deep sigh. "I can't be for certain. There is still a chance she might not make it."

All of a sudden, Yang grabs the doctor by his white coat, and pins him to the wall. Her eyes glow a bright red as she stares him down. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT'? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO SAVE PEOPLE?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ruby says. She grabs her sister by the waist trying to pull her off of the doctor. "Calm down!"  
Yang throws her sister off of her. She keeps her eyes locked on the doctor. She is about to speak, about to yell again when she feels a prick in her neck. Her world blurs, spins, and turns black.

* * *

_She walks through the woods, Blake right next to her. They are heading back to meet up with the rest of their class. All partners were sent out into the woods for a simple mission, which Blake and Yang have completed. They are almost there when the two hear some noise.  
_

_Yang walks over the bushes. Before she can reach the bushes an Ursa jumps out, with more following it. Yang and Blake jump out of the way. They prepare themselves for a battle. _

_Yang is the first to get ready. She goes after some of the Ursi out in front of her, ignoring Blake's shouts to come back. The blonde is already closing in on the Grimm when Blake shouts at her. She starts to punch and kick at the Ursi, sending them backwards in a fiery blast with ease. _

_After sending the last flying backwards, the blonde turns back around. Her lilac eyes widen in horror. On the ground is Blake, an Ursa standing over her. There is a gash on the side of her head, turning her jet black hair red. Her eyes are shut, and she is not moving. _

_The Ursa brings its paw up. Before it can strike the down faunus, Yang runs over. She uses all her might to strike the Grimm, sending to crashing through the trees. _

_Yang kneels down next to her fallen partner. Not only is there a gasp on her head, but there are three long and deep claws marks on her side, bleeding profusely. Instinctively, Yang places her hands on the wounds, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. _

_"BLAKE! BLAKE! COME ON! WAKE UP!" Yang shouts. The faunus does move. The only thing giving Yang hope, is watching Blake's chest slowly rise and fall. "Please…Blake…" Tears start to fall out of her eyes. "Don't die…"_

* * *

She opens her eyes. A white light shines down on her. She blinks, letting some tears in her eyes fall down her already wet face. She looks around and finds Ruby standing next to her bed, smiling. "Hey Yang."

"Ruby? Why am I on a bed?"

"You attacked a doctor. Another one came up behind you, and sedated you. You've been out for about two hours."

"Two hours?" Yang sits up. "How…How is Blake?"

"No better than when you went ballistic. We can go see her if you like. Weiss and I have already seen her. Do you want to go alone?"

Yang nods, wiping the tears away from her face. "Can you at least show me where her room is?"

"Yeah." Ruby waits for her sister to get out of bed. The blonde's staggers a bit as she walks, still groggy from the sedative. Ruby helps her sister walk to the room of their teammate. Before Ruby opens the door for her sister, she turns to her. "She is pretty beat up, just letting you know."

"I know…" Yang opens the door herself. She pushes past Ruby, stepping inside the room. Her heart drops when she sees Blake. Her partner has an oxygen mask over her face. She can see that on the parts of her body not under the covers or under her gown, are riddle with cuts and buries. A large, white bandage rests on her forehead. There is also a thin line coming out of her arm and leading up to a clear bag filled with a clear liquid. Next to Blake's bed, is a heart monitor that beeps with every beat of her heart. While they were walking, Ruby also informed Yang that Blake had couple of broken ribs, and some internal bleeding, which the doctors got under control.

_This is all my fault. Had I not run off, I could have stopped that Ursa from hurting her. _Yang walks over to her partner's bed. She takes one of Blake's hands in her own, rubbing it gently with her fingers. Try as she might, she can't keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "I'm sorry Blake. I'm _so_ sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry. All I want…is for you to wake up." She starts to hiccup. "I don't care if you are mad at me for running off, I just want you to wake up and tell me you are alright."

She waits for her wake up. For days, she waits. Every chance she gets, Yang spends her time at Blake's bed side, waiting and hoping to see those bright amber eyes open up. When she is not with Blake, she is plagued with nightmares of what happen. The memories play back in her head while she sleeps. Sometimes, she is in the woods with Blake; sometimes, she is somewhere else, in a different dream. But all the dreams end with Blake bleeding out under her. She always wakes up crying, and unable to fall back asleep. When sleep does take her back under, the nightmare plays once again, like a broken record.

Four days later, Yang is back, sitting by her partner's bedside. She has gotten a lot better, so says the doctor. There is no longer a chance of Blake dying. If there is, it is very remote. She also has her oxygen mask removed, and replaced by a nasal cannula. It gives the blonde some comfort, but she won't be one-hundred percent satisfied till Blake wakes up.

Yang yawns. She hasn't had a good night's sleep in days. There are bags under her eyes, and she finds it hard to keep them open. The blonde hair she cares so much more is unkempt because of her lack of sleep.

Her eyes are growing heavier by the minute. She doesn't want to fall back asleep. She doesn't want to go back to her nightmare, but she is unable to win the fight to stay awake.

* * *

_She walks around, trying to be as light as a feather on her feet. She knows that even though a certain black haired girl has a bow over her ears, she can still hear quite well. She is determined to sneak up on the faunus. Yang spots the girl. She is walking down the hall, her nose in a book. A smile breaks across Yang's face. _

_She tiptoes up behind her. When she is close enough to her, Yang wraps her arms around the waist of her partner. The faunus jumps, causing Yang to chuckle. Her chuckling earns Yang a hit to the head with a book. After rubbing the pain away, Yang gives her partner a kiss. "Love ya Blake." She says. _

_"I love you too Yang."_

_Yang grins even more. But it fades when Blake disappears in a blink of an eye from her arms. Something tells Yang to look down. She has to cup her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Blake is at her feet, in a pool of blood. Yang looks at her hands. Her fingers and gloves are caked in the red, thick liquid. _

_"BLAKE!" Yang shouts, kneeling down next to her. The faunus is unresponsive. Yang tries to shake her partner, but Blake stays as she is. "BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE!"_

* * *

She jolts awake. Her cheeks are all wet. Everything is dark. It's night time. The only light in the room comes from the heart monitor. The green light forms an outline around Blake's body. It is the only way Yang can tell Blake is there. Other than that, Yang cannot see her partner.

Something warms touches her on the cheek. She jumps slightly at the touch, not knowing where it came from. It's a hand. She can feel the fingers wiping away the tears from the left side of her face. Squinting in the dark, Yang nearly falls out of her seat when she sees who the hand belongs too. "B-Blake?"

There is a moment of silence before she hears the quiet and hoarse voice of her partner. "Hiya Yang."

"Oh my god!" Yang stands up so she can hug her partner. Blake winces when Yang gives her a bear like hug.

"Yang! Pain!"

"Oh, sorry." Yang loosens her grip on Blake. The faunus whispers a thank you, before slowly snaking her hands around Yang. The blonde starts to cry as Blake rubs her partner's back.

"It's okay Yang. You don't need to cry. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry Blake. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not listening to you. Had I not run off…had I stayed, you wouldn't be in this bed."

Blake shakes her head. "Yang, you shouldn't blame yourself for that. I didn't even realize it was there till it was too late. I doubt you would have notice it if you were there. There is nothing you should blame yourself over."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought I was going to lose you."

"It's okay Yang. Stop saying you are sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"You're not mad at me for running off?"

"No Yang, I'm not. Just, please stop saying 'sorry', okay?"

"Okay…" Yang lets go of her partner, and wipes away the rest of her tears.

"Hey, do you mind turning on the light? It's really dark in here." Blake asks.

"What? Your faunus eyes can see in this darkness?" Yang jokes.

"Ugh…I can see, just not all too well as I would if I wasn't hurt."

Yang turns on the lamp next to Blake's bed. She then turns back to her partner, looking at her amber eyes as the faunus blinks to adjust her eyesight.

Once she can see again, Blake looks at Yang. "I wonder who looks worst. You are me. Have you even slept?"

"Not really. The past four days you were out, I kept having nightmares of what happen. It was hard to sleep."

"That's why you where moving around a bit in your sleep."

"Wait…you woke up while I was sleeping?"

Blake smiles. "Yes, I did. I would have woken you up, but you looked like you needed the sleep."

Yang sighs before laughing. Blake tilts her head to the side in wonder. "What are you laughing at?"

"I guess this means you've used up one of your nine lives. How many do ya have left?"

"Plenty, but you only have one." Blake slyly says.

"In your condition, I don't think I have to worry about you hurting me." Yang sits down back on Blake bed. She carefully wraps her arms back around the hurt girl. "I'm so happy you are awake. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I do know. While I was out, I could sometimes hear you talking to me. I could also hear the others, but you mostly."

"I rarely left your side. I love you Blake and I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up."

"I love you too Yang. Thank you for that, it was a pleasant surprise to wake to you, even if you were sleeping."

"Can I get you anything? You hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm good for right now." She yawns, already having exhausted what little energy she has. "I just want to stay like this for a bit before the word gets out that I'm awake."

"You don't want to let the cat out of the bag right away?"

"No, this cat is just fine having one person, who she loves and is all nice and warm, in the bag with her." Blake closes her eyes, nuzzling her head in the crook of Yang's neck.

"Sleep. You still need it." Yang says.

"So do you." Blake whispers.

Yang gives Blake a small kiss on her forehead. "You need it more. Let me worry about you, okay?"

Blake doesn't answer. She is already sleeping. Yang soon joins her in a nightmare free sleep.


End file.
